Memories of an Eternity
by Ghostly Hand's Pen
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots about Twilight! Some stories and some poetry. A lot of fluff and maybe a plot here and there. Most of these will probably be about - but not limited to - Edward and Bella. Meow!
1. First Visit

A/N: Just to clarify, this is a bit of fluff about the first time Edward went to Bella's house at night while she was asleep.

_**First Visit**_

Edward silently ran through the night. He flitted through open areas and danced agilely around the trunks of trees. The details of the night were sharp and vivid through his eyes.

Then he came to an abrupt stop and looked up at the house he came too. In a town as small as Forks, he'd had no trouble finding Bella's house. He could catch her scent floating on the wind from an open window. There was no mistake; Bella was up there.

Every light in the house was off and the building was quiet. He'd never been to Bella's house before and he hesitated on the ground debating his next action while gazing up at the house. It didn't take him long to make a decision. He might as well have been riding on the wind as quick as his movement was. He landed deftly on a tree branch that was on the same height as Bella's window. His eyes scanned Bella's dark room before landing on her sleeping figure underneath a faded quilt.

Edward couldn't help not to smile. He made one last leap from the tree branch and landed perfectly in the open window. He hung his legs over the side - ready to jump out at the last possible second - and leaned his back against the inside of the window.

Edward gazed at Bella's sleeping figure. Her quilt was pulled clear up to her nose. He watched her side rise and fall to the rhythm of her breathing. He let out a deep sigh. He took his eyes off Bella's ivory face, her brown hair, and turned his gaze toward the sky. It was much easier being near Bella with the night air and the escape of the night so near. He suddenly felt very relaxed and he began to hum a lullaby silently to himself. He wasn't afraid of waking Bella. He sung it too low for even an awake human to hear. The tune had been in his head for several days and he meant to transpose it to piano sometime soon.

"Edward," Bella suddenly whispered.

Edward froze immediately. He stopped singing. He didn't move - even to look over at Bella. His whole body went rigid and he was sure that if his heart hadn't stopped over eighty years ago it surely would have stopped now. His mind ran through what she must be seeing and thinking. A million excuses for his appearance on her windowsill ran through his mind.

Then Edward brought his eyes away from the moon and looked at Bella. A thousand explanations and excuses froze on his tongue when he realized she was still asleep.

Bella was facing him. Her white eyelids were closed over her eyes and her brown eyelashes were still.

The edges of Edward's mouth twitched into a smile with relief. _She's talking in her sleep_, Edward mused laughingly. He gazed at her pale skin in the dark and wondered not for the first time - or even the hundredth time - what she was thinking, or in this case, dreaming.

"Edward," Bella whispered again and then turned over.

Edward watched her for a minute and then very slowly, very lightly pulled his legs into the room. He stood up and slowly made his way over to her bed. Standing over her, Edward gazed down at her with his gold eyes. It was the closest he'd ever been to her. He could reach out and stroke her hair, kiss her cheek, touch her ivory skin. His heart seemed to ache to be close to her. He leaned over closer to her. He longed to touch her face, to kiss her cheek. He imagined what her warm skin would feel like and wondered what her reaction would be to his lifeless touch.

He froze. His face was only a foot away from hers. He hadn't meant to come so near, but he didn't want to back away either. His sad eyes gazed down at her.

"I love you," he finally blurted out to her. Then he stared. The words had come out of his mouth without him even thinking them. He'd said them aloud, too, not thought them. He'd said them to _her_.

Edward pulled away silently as he realized his words were true. He loved Bella Swan.

Edward backed away to the window, his eyes were wide in astonishment, and he rested his hand on the open window. He hesitated a moment and then looked back at Bella. "I love you, Bella Swan," he said again as if to assure her and confirm his own words. He realized now that he couldn't stay away from Bella Swan not even if it meant risking the lives he and his family had built here. It would be difficult and he would have to be strong, but he couldn't leave Bella now. He felt like he couldn't ever leave Bella now. He would watch from her window forever.

Edward moved back to the window and sat on the edge. He stayed there a long time listening to Bella breathe. Then early in the morning, he jumped down and disappeared like a shadow into what was left of the night.


	2. You And I

A/N: This is a poem about Alice and Jasper

_**You And I**_

You were smiling the first time I saw you

…And I think I was frowning

You had been waiting there

And I had just wandered off the street

0-0-0-0-0

You had been waiting for me

And I had been searching for you and not even known it

You and I had both been lost

You and I had both known the darkness

0-0-0-0

You had lost your past

And I was trying to escape mine

You and I had both been lost-

But you were smiling and I was brooding

0-0-0

I came off the street-

From that desolate, sad atmosphere

And into that place

Where your smile was throwing off the emotion in the room

0-0

You knew where I'd been and you knew what I'd come from

And I could feel the love and sincerity in your smile

You were smiling the first time I saw you

…And I just wanted to take your hand and follow you


	3. Common Cold

A/N: Another Bella/Edward fluff! Bella catches a cold. Poor Bella…

_**Common Cold**_

I woke up feeling dizzy and weak. Pushing my bedcovers back, I sat up and took a couple deep breaths as I waited for the room to stop spinning. I got up after a minute and chanced the ten-foot walk to the bathroom. I moved very slowly and very carefully, not putting it past myself to trip and knock myself out on a wall or shelf.

In the bathroom, I leaned against the sink and took a few more breaths of air. My face looked paler than usual in the mirror, my hair was a mess, and there were circles under my eyes. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. Then there was a pounding on the door and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Bella?" Charlie asked carefully, "I'm about to leave for work, are you okay?" Oops, it was later than I realized.

I closed my eyes and found that helped the dizziness, "I don't think I'll go to school today. I don't feel very good."

"Oh, Bella, you're sick?"

I opened the door and was face to face with Charlie's panicked, worried expression. He was over his head again and didn't know what to do.

"Do you want me to stay home?" he asked.

"No, it's just a cold. I'll be all right by myself. I'll probably sleep the whole day." _If_ I can get back to my bed, that is.

I shakily started back for my room, gripping the walls for support, and hoping I don't fall. Charlie moved out of my way and followed me a little uselessly.

"Can you… call the school and…?" I offered. His face lit up with relief of an excuse to do something.

"Sure, sure, I'll take care of it." He darted back down the stairs and I heard him on the phone as I finally made it back to bed. I pulled the covers up to my chin and squeezed my eyes shut.

A minute later, I heard Charlie coming back up the stairs. He stopped at my door and made a quick detour to the bathroom and I heard water running.

He came back and I gasped unexpectedly as he put a freezing, cold washcloth on my forehead.

"Sorry!" he muttered and I was too weak to glare at him.

"Okay, I'm going to go now. Call me if you need anything and I'll come straight here. It's no trouble so don't hesitate."

"Okay," I muttered. In the small chance, I'll be able to _get_ to the phone.

He said goodbye one last time and left. Meanwhile, I fidgeted in my bed. I tossed and turned restlessly then flipped over the cold washcloth that had gone warm already. My head was burning and I didn't give the colder side long before I'd have to get it wet again. I groaned at the prospect of having to find my way to the bathroom again.

I was squeezing my eyes shut, but I still felt like I was spinning. Only now it felt like I was in the ocean and the waves were pulling and pushing my body back and forth. My head was spinning. It was terrible and I hoped I wouldn't start puking when I suddenly felt a gentle touch on my cheek.

My eyes fluttered open and there was Edward sitting beside me on my bed. He'd made it all the way to my bedside without me even realizing it.

"Edward!" I gasped happily and tried to sit up. My vision began to spin and I settled back down, deciding against it.

"Are you sick?" he asked and his golden eyes looked worried.

I closed my eyes and nodded, "I'm fine. It's just a cold. You should probably go back to school."

Of course, he ignored me, "You don't look fine. Would you like me to take you to Carlisle?"

I shook my head 'no' slowly as to not make myself sicker, "It's just a cold. I'll get over it soon."

I heard his velvet chuckle and then I felt his cold hand steal my washcloth. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was holding the washcloth in his hand and frowning at it. Then he tossed it away and looked at me with a broad grin.

"I have a better idea," he said. Then in the same motion, he laid down next to me and wrapped me in his cold arms. My heart took off and I looked up into his gold eyes with a blush on my face. He put his icy forehead against mine and peered into my eyes.

His crooked smile flashed across his face and his gentle eyes had laughter in them, "Look, I'm colder than your cold cloth!"

I laughed blissfully as my fever was overwhelmed by Edward's cold skin. We stayed like that for a long time. Our foreheads pressed together, me looking up into his velvety gold eyes, and he looking down into mine.

I was blushing madly, "Um, Edward?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he mumbled not taking his eyes off mine.

"I'm not going to make you sick am I?"

He burst out laughing and I felt my face blushed through two more shades of red.

When he stopped laughing, he flicked my nose, "No, you aren't going to make me sick."

I smiled up at him and he gently began to stroke my cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I was a little worried when you didn't show up for school. I thought something happened."

I tried to roll my eyes at him, "Something happening? In Forks?"

"Bella, if I sent you to the moon, you would find some kind of danger to get into."

I blushed again the thought of a meteor or comet crashing into the moon to get me suddenly popped into my head. I made a face at him.

He laughed and pulled his head away from me, "That must be some fever you have, Bella. My head's warm now." He rubbed his forehead a little confused.

I laughed at his expression and buried my face into his chest. His stone chest felt just as good on my face with the drawback of not being able to look into his eyes. I breathed in his sweet scent and relaxed in his arms.

I felt him stroke my hair with his hand and every once in a while he would kiss my hair or maybe he was just breathing in my scent, as I was his.

I didn't care. I pulled my arms around him, "I love you so much," I whispered into his chest.

He pulled me closer to his chest and embraced me tighter, and when he spoke his voice was choked, "I love you too, Bella." He whispered the words so quietly I didn't know if he was telling me or talking to himself.

"Bella," he whispered and I felt his hand lift my face up to his, "I want to look at you." He placed his forehead against mine again and it felt cold again.

I smiled and closed my eyes sleepily. I pictured his beautiful face so close to mine, and his golden eyes watching me. I suddenly felt him kiss the lids of my closed eyes and a second later, he began to hum my lullaby.


	4. Forever

A/N: This poem is for after Bella turns into a vampire.

Also, a lot of thanks to Pocket Quasar, who seems to be my only reviewer. lol. I think everybody could use somebody as caring as Edward in their lives. ;)

_**Forever**_

We're in this together now

You and me -

Forever

Where you go, I go

I will follow you anywhere

If we go to hell or heaven -

I wouldn't care

Because I know I'll be in your strong embrace

If we find ourselves in eternal darkness -

I'll reach out and feel you reaching for my hand too.

And forever from now, we'll be holding hands -

And be within each other's grasp -

When the world ends.

A/N: My schedule is going to get a little cluttered these next two weeks and then band camp is going to start up so I probably won't get the next chapter up for a week or two. By the way, the next chapter is going to be called A Small Town Wedding and, yeah, it's going to be about Edward and Bella's wedding. I also have a lot planned for it so I'll be taking my time and trying to make it as good as possible.


	5. A Small Town Wedding

A/N: Just out of curiosity, has anyone read _Breaking Dawn_ yet? I pre-ordered a copy and I think I'm having a prolonged stroke waiting for it to be delivered. If Stephanie Meyer put chess pieces on the cover, I want to see a scene where Bella and Edward play a game of chess somewhere in there. Actually, that was sarcasm. If there is a scene where Edward and Bella play a game of chess, would someone please tell me? That's what I want my next chapter to be about and assuming Bella and Edward do get married in Breaking Dawn, it would really suck to have two chapters that are basically knock-offs of something already in the story.

_**A Small Town Wedding**_

I stared at my reflection in the mirror and listened to my heart thud in my chest. I was convinced I was frozen with fear. Alice was behind me doing last minute adjustments to my dress. She raised up suddenly behind me and smiled over my shoulder in the mirror.

"This is so exciting! You have no idea how boring it gets doing weddings for Rosalie and Emmett every other year."

I couldn't take my eyes off myself in the frightening dress. _Wedding_ dress. It was a beautiful gown and I felt a little guilty that such a perfect dress would be doomed to be mine. I was sure on anyone else it would look perfect, but on me in the dim, fluorescent lighting, it made my pale skin look sickly.

"Thanks," scoffed Rosalie suddenly beside me in the mirror. She looked scandalous and perfect in the maroon bridesmaid dress. She wrinkled her nose at Alice, "No one asks you to do our weddings; in fact, you're jumping for joy before either of us even decide to get married again."

"You're just jealous I'm Bella's maid-of-honor," pouted Alice in a singsong voice. She began smoothing out the wrinkles in her own maroon gown. Then she wrapped her arm through mine and clung to me, "Bella you look so pretty. You're going to remember this day forever - it's going to be great." She gave me an encouraging smile in the mirror. I smiled sheepishly back at her and couldn't help but think at how wrong she could be.

Suddenly Alice's exuberant expression dimmed, "Oh," she gasped after a second and pulled away. Rosalie and I stared at her suddenly serious. She was having one of her visions. After a minute she blinked a couple times and gave us her hyperactive smile, "Bella, your mother will be here soon."

I immediately perked up, "Really?" I asked as joy snuck in my voice for the first time all day. I immediately regretted my reaction and checked Alice's face to see if she was offended at my sudden peek in attitude after so much indifference.

Alice didn't seem to notice. She was suddenly pulling on Rosalie's arm and leading her out the door.

"Wait!" Rosalie thundered as she tried to crane her neck back into view of the mirror, "I wasn't done checking my hair!"

"There are plenty of other mirrors in this church you can use. Now come on! Let's go find Edward and mess up his suit or something." Alice added gleefully as she pulled open the door.

"Right, and we left Emmett with Edward didn't we?" mused Rosalie as she suddenly lithely skipped out the door, "I wouldn't mind messing up _his_ suit," her voice trailed off with entirely different meaning than what Alice meant.

"Wait! Where are you guys going?" I asked suddenly fearful that I realized Rosalie and Alice were leaving me.

Alice had the door halfway closed when suddenly she threw it back open just wide enough to stick her head in, "Your mom should be passing through here any moment," she gave me a final wink and closed the door silently.

I sighed and looked back at myself in the mirror. I doubted a full ten seconds passed before I heard an anxious knock on the door. I leapt up to answer it, nearly tripping in my dress, balled it up in my fists, and dashed across the room to answer it.

I flung open the door and there stood my mother.

"Oh, my baby!" Renee exclaimed wrapping her arms around me. I hugged her back and after a moment she pulled away from me trying to blink away some rogue tears before I noticed. She stood before me in her flower print tea dress I hadn't seen her wear in years. Her hair was brushed and even a little bit styled.

She took a hold of my wrist and pulled me back into the room. I managed to kick the door shut with my foot before Renee pulled me too far away from it.

"Let me get a good look at you," she gushed spinning around with a proud smile on her face, "Oh, Bella! You look so beautiful! I'm so proud of you, Bella. I'm so proud you found someone like Edward and I'm so happy that you're happy." Renee laughed heartily to herself and spun towards the mirror I'd been using only moments before. She smiled at nothing in particular - off in her own little world and daydreams - as she checked her hair and makeup in the mirror.

I blinked at my mother as I tried to let her words sink in. Was she being nice?

Renee must have sensed my lack of enthusiasm and suddenly looked over at me from the mirror, "Are you nervous, Bella? You know there's nothing to be worried about." She eyed me carefully and I knew this was one of those moments where Renee was being abnormally astute. There were times where the sky could come crashing down around Renee and she would never know the difference, but every once in a while, Renee would flip a switch - may it be a mother's intuition, a natural sense of insight, or ghosts from beyond coming down and whispering in her ear - and suddenly she could read between invisible lines.

I shrugged and dropped my gaze to the ground.

Renee pulled her attention completely away from the mirror and looked at me directly, "I can tell you and Edward love each other. There are some things you just can't fake."

"I know," I whispered.

"Then what's wrong?"

I didn't say anything at first. I felt like a child again hiding secrets from her mother.

"Renee…" I began silently, "I just… I don't know… I love Edward, but…"

When I grew silent again, Renee crossed her arms stubbornly and said: "Bella, until you tell me what's wrong, I'm not going to let you leave this room."

My mouth fell open and I looked up at her in disbelief. It was possibly the silliest and most unrealistic thing she could've said. How exactly did she think she was going to forbid her adult daughter from getting married on her wedding day just because she wouldn't tell her that she was to afraid to get married?

Renee shook her head, "Bella, this is your wedding day. If there's something wrong, you should tell someone. Trust me, if you're unsure about something the last thing you're going to want is to keep quiet about it. Especially, if it's something like marriage. You're barely out of high school and getting married. That's what I did and-"

Renee cut herself off.

A minute or so passed as Renee figured out what was wrong through with her sharp insight. After a moment, she pursed her lips and said, "Oh."

Another minute went by in silence.

"But you love Edward, right?" she asked.

I nodded with a blush.

"This is all my fault, isn't it?"

I looked up at her. The chagrin was plain on her face.

"Renee…" I sighed. The old habit of me comforting Renee immediately kicked in to fix my mother's hurt feelings, "It's not your fault-" I began automatically, but she was already shaking her head stubbornly at me.

"I've always told you not to do what I did. I've always told you to put your life before love. Get a good education, a good job, a good foothold in life before marriage, haven't I?" She let out a brooding sigh, "I always thought that that was the some of my better advice." Then she suddenly looked up at me and gave me a cheerful smile, "But what you have to understand, Bella, is there's an exception to every rule. 

For every million or so couples who fail at marriage there's always one couple who fall in love in high school and never fall out of love. Bella, I can tell you love Edward and I can tell Edward loves you. I don't believe either one of you will ever find anyone else either of you will love more and it will be a waste of time to put off getting married just because it's not the normal swing of things." Then she smiled encouragingly, "You know why I said I'm so proud of you? I said that because I think you and Edward love each other more than any other couple I know. I'm serious when I say that. I think you two love each other more than your dad and I loved each other through our whole marriage. I think you two love each other more than any couple I've seen in Florida or Phoenix." Then her voice dropped slightly, "And I'm not too big to not include my own marriage in there. I love Phil, but I think you and Edward have a relationship more meaningful and loving than even Phil and I."

She broke off and we both let her words sink in. Then she slowly moved toward me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Bella, if I knew that you would meet someone like Edward while still in high school and come to love him as much as you do, I would never have cautioned you so strongly against doing what I did. There were times where I wanted to scare you with my horror stories, but I only wanted a better life for you. If I had known that all my stories would cause you to have second thoughts here with Edward, I would never have said a thing!"

Renee pulled back just far enough to look me in the face. She had sorry tears behind her eyes just like the tears that were probably behind my eyes.

"Bella," she said softly, "I know you love Edward. Marry him. You aren't going to turn out like your father and I did. I know it." Then she smiled at me and I can only describe it as a _knowing_ smile. There was a twinkle in her eye and for a second I wondered how much she knew about the situation. It made me remember the story Carlisle told me about Edward's mother. How she looked up at him in her last seconds of life and begged him to save her son and how he had the sense that she knew he was more than just a normal doctor and that he could save Edward. That was how my mother looked, as if on a certain level she knew that something unexplainable was going to happen. In her smile, I could almost believe that she knew after tonight things were going to change. But her smile didn't give sign to sad and difficult changes. I could see changes for the good and better in her smile. She didn't seem sad and I didn't feel guilty like I thought I would about possibly leaving her forever. I felt relived and my mother looked just like she said, happy that I was happy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Edward, where's Emmett? I thought he was supposed to be with you," muttered Rosalie angrily.

Edward shrugged absently, "I think I got on his nerves. He stomped off about half an hour ago muttering something about driving my Volvo into a wall."

"Not a bad idea," Rosalie muttered but in her head she groaned as she thought about all the trouble her husband could be getting into. Edward chuckled slightly. Rosalie shot him an angry look, _I'm going to find him and make sure you didn't insult him _too_ much._

Edward looked down at his shoes, "What are you doing?" he asked Alice who was bent over his shoes and deftly tying the laces together.

Alice bounced up and skipped after Rosalie laughing maniacally.

Edward watched the two move out of the church hall, silently dancing between the people. Edward let out a deep, aggravated breath and bent over to fix his shoelaces.

_Edward_.

Edward as he recognized the familiar mind. He turned around and there was Charlie walking toward him with a confused expression on his face.

They were normally the same height, but today Charlie slouched a little. He fidgeted with something inside his pocket and seemed to be under a great deal of stress. While Edward calmly probed Charlie's thoughts for what he wanted, which didn't take long. Charlie had prepared a speech, which he was going through in a nervous loop in his head. Edward listened to the speech for the third time in surprise as Charlie came to a stop directly in front of him.

"Edward," Charlie said out loud then went silent again. He seemed unable to start.

"Yes, Charlie?" Edward asked helpfully. He already knew what Charlie wanted even though he didn't quite know what to think of it.

"I wanted to talk to you," Charlie began finally remembering his speech, "Edward… for a long time now, I've been very rude to you…"

Charlie broke off his words to fidget some more. The words were coming much more smoothly in Charlie's head and Edward found himself trying to be patient as Charlie tried to say what he had come to say.

Finally, Charlie sighed very deeply - almost angrily - and Edward couldn't help but smile at the aggravation in Charlie's head. He suddenly decided to abandon his carefully prepared speech.

"Damnnit Edward." Charlie hissed suddenly. Edward ignored the cursing because he could already see what Charlie was going to say next.

"Edward, you're not making this easy on me so I'm just going to spit it out. I don't like you, I don't like the idea of you marrying Bella, and I don't want you as a son-in-law. I don't know what Bella sees in you. You've hurt her and she turns around and forgives you so easily."

A flash of chagrin hinted in Edward's eyes, but Charlie hardly seemed to notice.

"But Bella knows what she's doing. She's a smart girl and I trust her decisions. If she says you're a good guy then you can't be as bad as I think. What I'm trying to say is you're going to be family soon. My son-in-law-" he said the words with only a slight cringe "- And it's got me thinking that I really don't want to start things out on bad terms between us. Bella loves you and that should be enough for me. I haven't treated very fair and you can't be too fond of me because of that. So… I'm sorry. I was hoping that we could start things over and maybe we could get along this time."

Throughout his speech, Charlie's eyes had been lowering more and more until he was staring at the ground. Now that he was done, he looked up expectantly at Edward and scrutinized his expression.

Edward nodded cordially for Charlie. His attitude had never bothered Edward greatly because he could always see Charlie's reasoning behind the things he said.

Charlie lowered his gaze back to the ground, but his thoughts were relieved. "Thank you, Edward." Charlie nodded to himself and looked back up at Edward, "I was wanting to give you something. A bit of an apology or wedding present," he mumbled as he dug into his pocket, "You don't have to wear it, but… it would make me very happy if you did." He said almost embarrassed and handed Edward what he'd been carrying in his pocket.

It was a tiny silver cross pin etched delicately with swirling designs and a delicate chain twinkled from it. It was beautiful and it twinkled in the light.

"Um," Charlie began again, "My father gave it to me on my wedding day. He'd worn it on his as did his father and his father. I always wanted a son I could pass it on too, but…" Charlie shrugged sheepishly as he let his sentence go.

Edward put on his best smile, "Thank you, Charlie, and I'll wear it."

Charlie's face lit up, "You will? You don't have to, you know. It's just a family tradition I'm trying to keep going. I just didn't think I had any claim to it anymore and I just thought you should have it…"

Edward was already pinning it to his breath pocket. He knew he would never have a son to pass it on to either so the least he could do was wear it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Renee smoothed out her floral tea dress for the young doctor and his beautiful wife. She looked at the young couple slightly enviously but with a genuine friendly smile.

"Dr. Cullen, it's nice to see you again and Mrs. Cullen it's lovely finally meeting you."

Esme shook Renee's hand politely. Renee startled slightly at the young woman's cold touch but she recovered quickly. Neither Esme nor Carlisle reacted to Renee's start, and Renee assumed with relief but wrongly that they hadn't noticed.

"Please, call me Esme," Esme smiled warmly.

Renee smiled cordially, "Well, have the two of you been married long? Neither one of you look much older than Bella and Edward," then Renee began to giggle to herself, "I've got to ask are the two of you really human? You make such a perfect family." Renee continued to laugh and Esme and Carlisle joined in quietly, awkwardly.

"Well, Carlisle and I married soon after high school," Esme explained flawlessly, but the sudden discomfort in the air was palpable.

Renee began to look around the room trying to buy time to think of a new direction for the conversation. Her eyes caught sight of Edward at the other end of the hall. Dressed in his suit, he was fidgeting.

"Have you noticed that neither one of them can stand to be without each other for long?" Renee was looking toward Edward across the room and Carlisle and Esme followed her gaze curiously. "They both get fidgety - it almost amusing to watch. Bella's the same way. I left her pacing back and forth in the back dressing room." Renee laughed heartily.

"They make a wonderful couple," agreed Esme, "Sometimes I think they were made for each other and it was inevitable that they would find each other."

"That's true. They have a love that deserves to last forever and it probably will too," Renee suddenly spoke mysteriously. Esme and Carlisle looked at each other from the corners of their eyes and back at Renee just as she turned toward them, "Don't you think?" she continued. Then she blinked a couple times, "Oh, listen to me. I'm sounding like a romantic movie, aren't I?" she muttered misinterpreting the strange looks Carlisle and Esme were giving her.

At that moment, the priest walked through the main doors and down the aisle with a warm smile. He began nodding and motioning that it was time to start.

It was a small wedding. A small town wedding. Renee took a seat next to Phil. Esme and Carlisle sat off by themselves but still close by. School friends of Bella's gossiped and laughed around the room. Alice was bouncing in place as maid-of-honor. Jasper stood still and calm beside Edward as his best man, chosen by Alice, of course. The entire Forks police squad sat together, which left the town defenseless if anything major were to happen. Renee gaped and elbowed her husband in the side when she caught sight of a small group of nine-foot tall boys scrambling for last minute seats in the back of the church and looking miserably uncomfortable and out of place in their suits. Charlie sat beside a Native American man in a wheelchair about as far away from Renee and Phil as he could get, a conscious effort or not. Rosalie and Emmett sat off to themselves and ignoring everyone else in the room but each other.

Then a soft lullaby was suddenly picked up on a wizened piano and Bella entered the church, a blush coloring her cheeks. Her brown hair was long and covered with a gentle veil. Her white dress was wrapped in lace and layers of vintage beauty. It accented her body beautifully and softened her ivory skin. The delicate patterns sewed into it streamed and flowed together passionately.

Bella moved as quickly as she could while being careful not to fall on her face. She kept her eyes on Edward who waited for her at the end of her aisle and never took her eyes off him. If she could only get 

to him, she would be okay. Edward wouldn't let her fall. If she could just get to Edward, she would be safe, forever.

Edward watched her carefully with his golden eyes. When she was close enough, he held out his hand to her. Bella unwound a palm from the tight hold of her dress and placed her hand gently in Edward's. Their eyes met and Edward pulled Bella close to him. They turned to the priest who opened his Bible with a smile and began.


	6. The Only One

A/N: It's funny how some things can be written so easily they flow and other times it takes forever. I sat down the other day with the full intention of starting my essay, but this came out before I knew it. I kind of like it. For some reason, I think this one is my favorite so far.

lol. And as Pocket Quasar pointed out, it looks like I spoke too soon about Edward not being able to have a son. It took me two days to read Breaking Dawn once I got it. I love that book so much!!sqweels Its so perfect!!

...By the way, this one is about how Rosalie and Emmett met. Rosalie pov.

_The Only One_

There was a suggestive whistle and then:

"Where you going, beautiful?"

I spun around as a reflex. I couldn't remember the last time a human had spoken to me by their own will - previously unaddressed or spoken to - and so he couldn't have been speaking to me now.

But I turned around and there he was staring at me with a fool's smile spreading across his face. I could hear his heart - heavy and strong in his chest - pounding and beating like an out of control bass drum. He had a large, tall body with thick shoulders and strong arms, his face was flushed, and his hair was tousled. He was with two friends who were just as tall and large but among them the whistler was the biggest. His friends acted unsure; they shot confused glances - surprised and curious stares that questioned his sanity - at the whistler and then quick - much more brief - appreciative looks at me. But when they gazed at me, their eyes clouded over with uneasiness. Every human did it.

Carlisle had told me once that this had nothing to do with me. That every human looked at us with some trepidation - it was natural in both senses of the word. Every human had a primal instinct to avoid us.

That's what Carlisle had told me, but it didn't help. At times, I felt like a fallen angel. One who had lost her grip on Heaven and fallen through the clouds, never again able to rise to the position she had, never again able to communicate and see her friends, never again able to enjoy the pleasures of that life and to be forever teased and mocked with tempting remnants of a life left unlived. Every look, every sideways glance, every stare was grating knives on raw flesh. Because they all - no matter how loving - were clouded with that primal, instinctive fear.

The dead lump in my chest ached. As a human, I would have turned up my nose - been genuinely insulted even - at his lack of class. How completely different I see things with these new eyes. Instead of seeing a presumptuous, blue-collar whistler, I saw who seemed like the only human being on the planet who wasn't seeing what was on the surface. No, that wasn't it. Surface was all this whistler was seeing. His instincts and senses were blinded by the surface. I didn't know what he was thinking and the possibility that he wasn't thinking anything at all crossed my mind. All I knew was there wasn't a trace of the usual fear and anxiety on his face.

When he saw that I didn't stomp away, he raised his hand to his cap and tipped it in my direction, "I'm Emmett," he said still grinning.

I tilted my head to one side infinitesimally if only so not to scare him away with my incessant, shocked gaze, "Rosalie," I whispered after awhile. A fresh wave of joy pulsed in his eyes as I told him my name and I couldn't help but feel pleased.

"Me and my brothers were going hunting. You look like a wild sort of girl, wanna come along?" he laughed loudly and heavily.

I could tell he was joking so I wrinkled my nose coyly, "I wouldn't think of it. Me, alone with a man I've never met." I made a point of eyeing him coyly and loved how smoothly the old habits were coming back.

"If that's the case, then maybe I shouldn't go anymore. You might skip town and I'll never see you again."

"I'll tell you what," I said slinking a little closer to him. His brothers took a subconscious step back but Emmett didn't move an inch. "I'm going to be in town all day. When you finish hunting for the day, come back and meet me right here."

His eyes lit up at the prospect, "I'll be here right at seven. And I'll take you out to eat - or anything you want."

"Anything I want," I repeated with a smile.

About then his brothers were pulling him away. I was almost sad to see him go as he stumbled through a hasty goodbye. I waved slowly at him.

When he was out of sight, I immediately decided to blow off the rest of the day I had planned. I took a detour out of public sight and followed Emmett and his brothers a roundabout way.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

We were in the forest. I was out of sight leaping from treetop to treetop. Below me, Emmett and his brothers were hunting quietly. Every once in a while, Emmett's laughter would float up to my ears and his brothers would shush him. Everything seemed to be content, which is why I didn't think anything of the grizzly sent that hung in air. I didn't think the animal would bother anyone if the hunting party stayed clear of it.

But the animal had wandered near and one of the brothers had seen it. I watched him raise his hunting rifle to the bear, but didn't do anything to prevent it. I couldn't expose myself.

"Tyler!!" Emmett roared, but it was too late. The rifle fired and struck the grizzly in the shoulder.

The grizzly flew into blinded rage immediately. The beast charged Tyler as did Emmett. From where I was, I could see it was useless. Tyler was in shock and I could see his limbs lock up. He didn't even try to reload his rifle. The grizzly and Emmett were on top of Tyler at about the same time. The grizzly rose up and brought its powerful forearms down on Tyler right as Emmett pushed him out of the way. Emmett took the worst of the assault while Tyler's right shoulder was clipped. He fell out of the line of the grizzly's attack.

I forced myself to remain in my hiding place as I watched the grizzly tear into Emmett. The scent of his and Tyler's blood hit me instantly, but still I didn't move. I was afraid that if I did I would lose myself to the intoxication of the human scent and drain Emmett, his brothers, and the bear before a full five minutes passed. I saw the bear's claws tear into the strong man's thoracic cavity and decided it would be a miracle if his lungs were unpunctured and his heart unscathed.

The other brother was firing his rifle at the grizzly, but the bear was too incensed and the reloading process too slow. He put seven slugs in the grizzly's back before the creature limped off and collapsed barely out of sight.

The other brother moved to Emmett first. I watched him lean over his body with a grim, hard lined mouth. He hissed a few words and Emmett babbled in and out of coherence back. Finally, the brother told Emmett he would be back with help and ordered him to stay alive. He moved quickly to Tyler's side and helped his brother up. The other brother was dazed and his shoulder bled out from a huge gash. It also might have been dislocated but it was difficult to tell. Leaving Emmett and their things behind, the two brothers stumbled off into the woods.

I moved into view slowly and cautiously at first. At least, if I lost control over myself now the only victim would be a dying man. I was holding my breath and I kept my gaze focused on Emmett's still body. From the corner of my eye, I could see the grizzly's shuddering final breaths grow few and farther between. Its dark brown and black fur was matted with its dark blood.

Eventually Emmett saw me though his eyes couldn't have been seeing much and his brain registering even less.

"Hey," he whispered in a thin voice as blood gurgled out of his throat, "Now I see why you're so beautiful... You're my guardian angel." He smiled weakly - only a shadow of the pronounced grin from earlier - and I could see his teeth were stained with the blood that kept coming up.

I stared down at him unable to mask the morose expression on my face. I thought about trying to comfort him in his last moments, but I think I was too selfish to act on it. I couldn't bring myself to smile for him or tell him not be scared. All I could think about was how I had finally found someone who could look me in the eye, and now he was dying.

He was no longer smiling now. He was staring up at me with fear in his eyes. I know it was probably because he was dying and afraid, but somehow I interpreted it as fear of me. It hurt to think that now he was like all the other people in the world, his confident, laughing expression gone, replaced by the clouded terror all the other humans felt toward us.

I was looking down at him with a hopeless look in my eye and he was looking up at me probably wondering when I would take him to the afterlife. His clothes were shredded and mangled, and the articles that still clung to his body were coated in his blood. Red drained from his mouth and from the deep gashes up and down his arms and chest. He had obvious broken bones from the way his body was twisted and even because some were protruding through his flesh. His eyes were hollow and haunted.

We stared at each other a while longer and I think it was then that I made my decision without even knowing or thinking it.

"Sorry but I don't think I'm going to be able to make our date," he mumbled delirious as I slung him over my shoulder, "I don't want to stand you up… so don't… wait up for me too long… 'kay?"

I turned away and Emmett stirred, "Wait… where are we going?" he mumbled still too dazed to consider it strange that I could carry him so easily. He was a humongous man and awkward to hold. I shifted him between my shoulders and arms looking for a way to carry him without injuring him more.

"I'm taking you to a doctor," I said distractedly.

He was staring at the ground in a dazed almost longing gaze, "My brothers… left to bring… a doctor."

A doctor would never come this far out for a dying man as bad off as Emmett. He would fetch a mortician and a body bag.

I stared at the ground. When somebody returns to this spot, all they would find is a dead grizzly and a leftover blood patch. There would be no trail, no body, no sign of Emmett's disappearance. I didn't have time to worry over it for long.

"My doctor's better," I muttered and then leapt through the darkness.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Edward! _I thought furiously when I had reached a couple miles within the house. _Edward! I have a dying man with me. He's bleeding a lot. Find Carlisle. Warn Esme._ I repeated that train of thought in a loop not sure what Edward's range was and not willing to waste any time deliberating it.

I clutched Emmett closer to me. He had lost consciousness completely a long time ago but his heart was still beating. A light tapping compared to the bass drum thudding I remembered. His blood was now coating my hands and clothes. His heartbeat had kept me sane the way here. I counted it religiously to keep my mind off the bloodbath I was carrying and it had worked. I hadn't breathed since before the grizzly attack and I focused on keeping it that way.

I kept my message to Edward repeating in my head and listened to Emmett's dying heartbeat.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You did well bringing him, Rosalie," Carlisle told me.

I stood between Carlisle and Esme, and we both watched Emmett lie unconscious on a gurney in front of us. Edward stood a little ways away probably sucking up the thoughts of everyone in the room. The four of us listened to Emmett's changing heartbeat.

For the first time since deciding to get Emmett changed, I wondered what I had started. After all, who was this Emmett? Who had I given eternal life to? What did I know about him? That he had hit on me on the street?

Edward's surprised gaze shot up at me and he raised an eyebrow. I ignored him. Like usual.

Emmett could be an obnoxious pig I would have to put up with forever for all I knew. I had hardly known him for more than half a day. I had hardly spoken more than ten sentences to him. I knew his name, he could hunt, and he had two brothers. He knew even less about me.

Standing there, I struggled to remember what my reasoning was for doing this. What had I done to this man? _Why_ had I done this to this man? Because he had been the only human since I became a vampire to smile at me without fear? Was I really that selfish? Was I really that vain?

Maybe I was.

But then again, what other reason would I ever have to do what I did? Because he made me happy. What could be a better reason? What could be a worse reason?

All I knew was that Emmett had made me feel human again and that made me happy. He was the only one to do that.

The only one.


End file.
